An Unfortunate End to A Great After
by UnsoundMrBlazingFunk
Summary: A short story about a general and his life. What happens in the end, becomes the best thing that ever happened to him. His dream had finally came true. Enjoy!


An Unfortunate End to A Great After

A Short Story

The sky is a bright blue color that could only be outshined by the bluest of them all. The clouds within them are just decorations to make them less empty. Under the bright blue sky is the earth's ground filled with luscious trees, Pokémon, and humans. However, there is one particular human sitting beside a huge tree. The tree's shadow casts over the human and a great circumference of the area. The human is reading a book, a sad little book, while waiting out the hours of the day. This human is actually a male with the name of "General Funk." He is the leader of a great human military army. He doesn't like to be called by his full name, and he had gotten the name "General Funk" a few years prior to him becoming a general.

The book he is reading is a solemn tale of love, bravery, and tragedy. He loves reading books like this because it makes him happy. He is thirty-five years of age. He has never had a girlfriend and never kissed a female before. He has always strayed away from having kids, because he always thought children would make his life less fun. He would also stay away from the so called "cool kids" when he was in his schooling years. However, all of that has changed for the better, or worse depending on how most people see it.

Once he graduated from high school, he went into the military, and since then, he has served in many wars and has earned many war medals and achievements. He is also called "The Soulful Savior," because he had once stopped his army and the opposing side from fighting each other. However, by doing this, he lost one of his eyes, and his left leg will never be the same. After a few battles, he went into one particular battle that sealed his life forever. At the age of twenty-five, he went into a huge war called, "The Final Refuge." This war was between every Pokémon in the world against the all human army General Funk was in. Unfortunately, during the war, the original General was burned to death, and that general was General Funk's best friend. It was in this battle that he had gotten the title of "Hell's Personal Commander." It was in this battle that General Funk killed more than five thousand Pokémon, male and female alike, and this was all due to the Pokémon army killing his best friend. After this bloody accord, the human army had one, and Funk received the title of General Funk. However, since that battle, he was never the same. He never wanted to kill another soul again, and instead he commanded his army from behind instead of being on the front lines like he would usually do. Since then, this is how he now runs his army, and now General Funk stays in deep thought re-thinking his life.

General Funk moved his face away from the solemn book and faced up at the sky. He is wearing his usual military clothing that includes black combat boots, green colored military clothing, and a blue beanie with a blue puff ball on the top. He stares at the wonderful blue sky imagining how it would be like to have a family and someone to call his own, a lover. While General Funk is in deep thought, a black figure is approaching him from a great distance. General Funk then lowers his face to see who is approaching him. After he blinks his eyes, the figure appears right in front of him, and it is close enough to touch his face with the figure's lower body.

General Funk then looks up and widens his eyes. The figure is a mega-evolution Blazikan. The Pokémon in front of him then says, "Bye-Bye." The tall Blakikan then swiftly kicks General Funk in the gut and flings him through the tree he was sitting in front of, breaking it, and gets flung two football fields away from the area he once was. He then hits the ground very hard and coughs up a huge amount of blood. General Funk tries to move, however, he can no longer move, and can only move his eyes and his mouth. His bones are broken and he has no way to escape from the Pokémon that kicked him.

Once General Funk opened his eyes from the immense pain that was just inflicted upon him, the Blazikan stands once again in front of his seventy-five percent dead body. The Blazikan looks at him and cries. "Why? Why did you have to kill my family? WHY!" The Blazikan then stomps on the General's immobile body, and breaks the ground beneath him. The general holds onto the Blazikan's leg, surprisingly, and says, "I….I'm sorry. If you guys h…hadn't killed my best friend…." The Blazikan than applies more pressure behind its stomp. General Funk than howls in pain. "SHUT UP! I do not care for your human friend, and I do not care if it was your duty "Hell's Personal Commander"!" The Blazikan then picks up the general by the throat, and cries even more. The last thing the Pokémon would want to do is kill a defenseless human that had such immense power years ago. "Why aren't you fighting back?" General Funk then stares into the Blazikan's eyes and says, "I have lived a great deal to know that I have caused great sorrow within many Pokémon families. I do not deserve any pity nor deserve to live for what I have done. Since then….I (Cough)….I decided to never kill or hurt another being. If you want to…..to kill me here and now, I would accept my fate. I have no children, no family, and nobody to love. There is no one in the world that loves me and no one that would give me the light of day. For this, I would die upon your hand, and receive my fate."

The Blazikan is shocked at what the human has said, and to think, the general has no idea who he is talking to? The Blazikan then drops him back onto the ground, and falls onto its knees. The Blazikan then sobs and says, "You are still the same as before, Lucas. You honestly do not remember me? I used to be your personal servant, and you had bought me off of the old general, your best friend. You were nicer then he was, and you even let me sleep in the same bed as you whenever I had gotten bad dreams. However, since that war (sob), I dreamt of the day where I would kill you for murdering my family. But, now that I have the chance, I can't do it, AND YOU WON'T EVEN FIGHT BACK!" General Funk moved his eyes towards his beloved Pokémon's eyes and smiles, "Rose? Is that really you? I have always dreamt of the day to where I would see you again. It is nice to see a friendly face. I realize that I cannot redo what I have done, and I am sorry for what I did. I….hope you can see within yourself to forgive me, however, that realization seems futile. Do you remember, my dear beloved Rose, when we used to look up at the sky and dream of having great lives together? Those were some fun times, and I am happy for the great memories you have given me." General Funk faces away from Rose while still immobile on the ground. "I would be happy to be killed from you, and even if you don't, my internal organs are bleeding profusely and I am slowly dying. It was really nice to see you again, and I hope that you will live a great life after I am gone." With this, General Funk closes his eyes, and waits slowly for his demise.

Rose, the female mega-evolution Blazikan, goes towards General Funk's body and says, "I have always dreamt of this day, but now that I actually have the chance, I can't do it. I would rather keep you alive then watch you slowly waste away (crying). Why did you have to do that….master? WHY?" With this last action, she hugs General Funk's body, and with a last breath of air, he dies in her arms, and the Blazikan kept hugging his breathless body.

General Funk then opens his eyes and to his surprise, he is within a bedroom. He gets up slowly, and looks around. He is now in a random house, however, the room he is now in contains everything he had ever loved, and what makes him smile the most is right beside him. In the bed he is now in, Rose is sleeping peacefully beside General Funk while in her 3rd evolution form. General Funk then kisses her on the forehead and she opens her eyes slowly. "Good morning, my love." The once named General Funk says, "And what a nice morning it is," and smiles. He then hugs Rose and kisses her passionately.

Even though General Funk had caused great pain to many Pokémon, he ended up in a great after life that he will now be very happy in. People say that killers, murders, and even burglars end up in hell. However, Arceus gave General Funk an alternate ending. Instead of taking him to hell, Arceus gave him the one wish he always wanted, someone to call his own.


End file.
